


Weird

by ThoughtfulDaydreams



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Color Crack, F/M, boomer's a himbo, boomercup, brickubbles mentioned, buttercup has the paitents but only for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulDaydreams/pseuds/ThoughtfulDaydreams
Summary: Boomer and Buttercup are best friends, have been for years, but everything changes after a conversation they had about feelings. He's doesn't exactly get what she's trying to say so he just goes with it. However, she starts acting weird. Being clingier and closer to him. It's not really a problem at all, it's actually kind nice but he thinks he's digging himself deeper in a hole he built everyday.OrButtercup confesses to Boomer and Boomer is too dense to realize she meant romantically until a month into their relationship.
Relationships: Boomer/Buttercup Utonium
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Weird

Buttercup was acting weird. Boomer wasn’t smart or great at a lot of things but he knew his friends. Well he knew his best friend. And she was acting weird. Not bad but weird.

It started a month ago they were playing video games and she wasn’t even trash talking him, she’d been acting weird all day but once they were alone in his room she wouldn’t even look at him and her face was scrunched up into something wild. 

He stopped the game and leaned back on his bed, “Alright why are you making that face?”

This seemed to bring her back to reality for a second before she looked away from him again, “What face?”

“The face you’ve been making all day?” He knows she knows what he’s talking about but she ignores him so he decides to tease a bit “The one that makes you look like you're taking a massive shit-OW! Hey! Violent!” 

He rubbed his arm where she elbowed him and she took his distraction to beat his character senseless.

“Just spit it out. I don’t bite. Hard.” He winks at her and she rolls her eyes like she always does at his casual flirting but looks away back to the screen like nothing happened. He flirts with everyone, it’s kinda his thing. He’s the dumb cute one, usually getting anything he wants through his charm and pretty face. He always felt like he had two faces even with his brothers sometimes.

Buttercup was special though she always saw right through him and at first it was kind of annoying but he learned he could be himself around her. He didn’t need to pretend to be someone he wasn’t. He kicks her character in the face whooping in success as her character takes its final fall and ends the second round. “We talk about everything. Whatever it is I won’t judge you!’

She sighs and her face relaxes a bit, “Yeah I know that.”

She mumbles something incoherent but he doesn’t hear her so he leans a little closer while still trying to beat her character what-fore, “What?”

“I like you.” She finally says low enough that no one without super hearing couldn’t have gotten but he did.

Her character stops moving and when he turns to her he’s taken back. It’s definitely Buttercup he’s still looking at, yet the expression she’s wearing holds a whole other person. She’s staring at him so intensely into his eyes searching for something and he resists this urge to swallow. Her face looks so serious and yet so vulnerable. 

Though Boomer wasn’t great with logic he was pretty keen to people’s emotions much like his counterpart. So he knew that Buttercup was trying to tell him a lot more than just the words “I like you” to him. They were best friends he’d hoped she’d like him as a person and thought that didn’t need to be said out loud, but he guesses she felt different.There was a whole sentiment behind those words he wasn’t getting and it seemed like a big statement for the way she said it. Whatever she was trying to say was important to her. She was expecting him to figure it out and respond.

Maybe it was him -it was probably him- but he didn’t know what she was trying to tell him. But he just wanted her to go back to being Buttercup so as a self proclaimed master of fake it ‘till you make it he is he decides to roll with it. Whatever it is.

He laughs it off and pats her head that she swats away, “Well, duh! It’s bound to happen, you're my best friend.”

“No you idiot I mean-”

“I know what you mean BC! Come on you really think I’m that stupid?” He was but he could play smart if he wanted. She searches his eyes for a moment unconvinced but he gives her his signature smile and wink, “I’m surprised you couldn’t tell I thought the exact same thing.”

Her eyes look like they're gonna pop out of her head and she does something he’s never seen before; blushes. Her cheeks light up pink and she looks at him with an expression that can only be defined as cute and he’s not sure what he just told her but he’d be willing to do it again if he got to see this expression more.

“So just relax it's fine, I promise.” 

She shifts uncomfortably, “This isn't going to make things weird is it?”

He puts a comforting hand on her shoulder and gives her one of his crowd pleasing smiles, “You're always weird.”

She snorts and shoves him playfully, “Yeah yeah all right do over that last round didn't count.” 

He smiles wickedly, happy to see her back to herself and honestly out of that topic. Serious talk always made him nervous anyway, “Oh you're on spicy.” 

They're halfway into the game when she leans on him he pauses for a second to look over at her. She's not usually touchy-feely so it's weird but nothing bad. Actually she fits kind of perfectly against him and if this is what she met before and he guesses he doesn't mind.

It's been 2 weeks since their talk and she’s been more touchy than usual. She’ll grab onto his arm to lead him places, sit right next to him at lunch. They’ve definitely grown closer than before and even more so when they're alone. Soon all her new clingyness goes from weird as hell to okay and kind of nice honestly. Especially when she lets him rest his head on her lap during a movie marathon and runs her finger through his hair. 

Yeah that’s really nice actually.

She's over again and they're laying on his bed bored out of their mind. “Want to go to eat?”

“We ate an hour ago.” 

“What about a movie?”

She scoffs. “You only have like 5 movies and I am not watching Transformers for the eighth billion time.”

“We could make-out.” He winks at her play flirting like he always does and when she snaps her head to him he closes his eyes and waits for the inevitable smack that he always gets.

She pauses so long he thought she was ignoring him but when he looks over to her face is red but she’s obviously trying to play it cool. “Sure” 

Wait... what? Did he hear her right? Was he going crazy? Was she going crazy?!

He sits there slack jawed and taken back staring at her like she’s grown a new head which must irritate her because she snaps, “Well!?” 

She’s not really angry if she was she’d be beating the shit out of him but she still seemed genuinely frustrated. Like she’s trying to hurry him up. Still it takes him a moment to get his mouth working again, “Uhh… that a real offer?”

And she gives him a fierce enough scowl that he knows she’s not joking. 

“You sure you're cool with that?” Boomer didn’t mind. He was pretty down to make out with whoever, whenever. But with Buttercup? It’s not like he hasn’t thought about it before. She’s hot as hell after all but still he finds himself hesitate.

“I mean it's normal isn't it?” She says looking away from him but her face is flushed red, pouting and it’s strangely adorable.

He has a feeling this has to do with that talk they had two weeks ago about being closer friends. For someone so popular Boomer actually didn't have a lot of friends. Was this normal? Did friends make out when they were bored? He didn’t think that sounded right. Then again he swore 20 bucks a manatee was a type of bread the other day. Well if Buttercup was agreeing it must be fine. She was smarter than him after all. 

So once again he decided to just go with it even though he was shocked out of his mind playing it off cool. “Yeah sure why not I'm down.”

She eyes him skeptically, “Seriously?” 

“Yeah, if you are.”

“Alright,” she sits up and moves closer to him. She's avoiding his eye contact and he laughs at her. She flushes and spits, “What?” 

“Nothing just weird seeing you like this.” 

“Like what?” 

He gives her a shit eating grin, “Cute.” 

She looks up at him and she's close enough that he can see exactly how her flush crosses her face. Her mouth goes into a little oh shape and he instantly looks down at her lips. Was he really doing this? This seems like a bad idea. But then she closes her eyes and leans in. Scrunching her face until her eyebrows are furrowed and it's absurdly adorable and his mind says screw it. 

He leans in brushing his lips against hers but he pulls back when he feels she’s stiff as a board. He kisses away the small lines on her forehead and she begins to relax. He slowly moves back down toward her lips. He goes for them again and this time she pushes back. Despite being slightly chapped her lips are so soft and warm. As soon as he finishes the kiss he pulls back just to lean into another one. 

They start out simple enough simply pushing against each other feeling each other out before the Buttercup he knows shows herself when she brings her hand behind his neck and one on his shirt yanking him possibly closer to her. He wraps one arm around her waist and another to her cheek. 

When he finally pulls back they’re huffing for air and he looks at her cheeks red, lips puffy, and hair out of place and all he can think is ‘God she's pretty’. He barely stops himself from saying it out loud. Because, even though this is weird. like really really weird. He doesn't want to stop the chance of it happening again. She always has a way of reading his mind so she says, “this is weird.” 

“Yeah.”

“Should we stop?” She bites her lip and his mind is made up.

“Hell no.” He says diving back into her lips.

-

“Dude you're dating.” Butch says spitting a spit ball through a straw at a target made out of cardboard across the apartment. Just one of the many pastimes of the brothers.

“No we're not, we're just friends.” Boomer shoots his spitball but completely misses when Butch and Brick give him the same deadpan look. “You know really close friends.”

“Boomer she comes over at least twice a week for you guys to make out.” Coming from Brick that statement comes out like an insult to his intelligence which it probably is. Boomer doesn’t look at him and so he continues, “You're an idiot. She obviously likes you for God knows what reason. If you really buy some reason not dating you, then damn well should.”

“Why do you care so much anyway?” Boomer said bitterly. 

“Because if you break Buttercup’s heart Bubbles will be upset and Brick’s so damn whipped he’ll-AHH YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!” Butch finishes abruptly when Brick sends a laser beam at his brothers crotch.

Boomer burst into laughter and the conversion about his supposed love life ends there but he can’t stop thinking about it for the next few days.

What if they were right? What if he was dating Buttercup? What did that mean for their friendship? Other than the kissing and hanging out more nothing really changed between them. She was still the same old Buttercup and he was Boomer. They still did all the things they did when they were just friends. However, there was something different between them now and if he had to choose whether or not to go back to the way things were or stay like they are. Something in his heart is telling him even if it is weird he doesn’t want anything to change.

He likes what they have now but he needed to make sure it was okay, and she really felt the same. He decides he should ask her as soon as possible but seeing Boomer would forget his head somewhere if it wasn’t attached to his body he doesn’t ask until there in the middle of a particularly passionate make out session.

He breaks apart from her kiss and she chases his lips. He lets her for a moment before pulling away again. “Hey I have a question.” 

Buttercup frowns at him through hooded eyes, “Does it have to be right now?”

“No?” He doesn’t really want to stop because God does she feel so good like this wrapped in his arms perched on his lap that he almost let’s it go but the part of him that thinks this is also pretty important betrays his voice.

She must have seen right through him because she leans back, placing her hands on his shoulders and he already misses her warmth, “Alright what's up?”

He hesitates really having no idea what she’s going to say but with a gulp goes for it anyway, “Are we dating?”

She just blinks at him for a second before her voice deepens a bit. “What did you just say to me?”

He physically winces. “Brick and Butch say we're dating but I'm not quite sure about that. Like this is what friends do right?” 

“Boomer what the fuck are you talking about?” She’s looking at him wide eyed and in disbelief, “We've been dating for over a month now.” 

“When!?” Brusts before he can think about it.

“What do you mean when?” She throws up her arms in outrage. “When I told you I liked you!” 

“I thought you were explaining our friendship!” He says matching her level. 

“What!?” She drags a hand down her face, “Oh my God Boomer.” 

It’s his turn to throw up his hands. “How was I supposed to know!”

“Boomer! I asked you if you got it and you said yes and you wanted the same!” She rubs circles into her temples from the headache he most likely is giving her. “Am I ever that close to my other friends than I am to you?”

“I don't know! I just thought you were being weird! Probably on your period or something!” 

“For a month?!”

He shrugs as hard as he can.

She groans as hard as she can, “Yes we are dating!” But in that moment her anger stops and her face is replaced with the one he saw the first day of this all, vulnerable. “So this whole time you never saw me as more than a friend?”

He doesn’t say anything and they hold each other's stare until she looks away hurt, “Fine this was a mistake. It’s over, don’t worry about it.”

Boomer frowns. Whatever rejection she thought he just gave her was all in her head. She goes to move off of him but he pulls her back and she pushes half heartily at him but she doesn’t have much fight in her right now and he kinda of hates it. This isn’t her. He doesn’t like seeing her beat herself up like this. Thinking negative things that aren’t even true. 

“Buttercup, look at me.” She pouts and stays stubbornly away from him so he gently moves her chin so she's facing him. 

“Look I know I should’ve told you the truth, but I was kinda freaking myself out. I’m the biggest idiot in the world to think we were still just friends I didn’t want what we were doing to end. The last three days have been Hell because I was so scared everything was going to go back to how it was before this. I don’t know why but I couldn’t stand that thought. Even if it took me a whole month I figured out why. I don’t just like you buttercup. I’m fucking in love with you.” 

Her eyes widen and he cheeks heat again and she lets out the faintest frown, “Did you seriously just call yourself the ‘biggest idiot in the world’ before you told me you _loved me?_ ”

He laughs because that’s such a Buttercup reaction that he’s not sure how he didn’t expect it himself. Her frown furthers and she smacks him arm, “Don’t laugh at me!” 

He flinches but he’s faster than her so he grabs her and flops her on the bed below him and uses the opportunity to give her a kiss that shows exactly how he feels about her. She’s stiff for a moment before she closes her eyes and melts into him letting him complete the kiss that drives lighting through their bodies and fire in their veins. “I love you so much.”

She blushes a bright red and flips them over kissing him probably to shut him up, They go back into a familiar pattern with him holding her close and his hand in his hair and she breaks apart once and a while to demand him to “say it again.” 

He’s not exactly sure why and he’s not going to pretend to. He’s perfectly fine not knowing what’s going on in her head and that’s okay. He chuckles at her request every time because it’s more needy than he ever thought he’d hear from her which is still pretty weird but he thinks he really is starting to like weird at least when it’s with Buttercup. 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it! I never see much for this pairing so I wanted to do my own take!


End file.
